


headstrong, heartstrong

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: anthy loves utena. anthy hates utena.it's what she doesn't say out loud.





	headstrong, heartstrong

I cannot play the pollyanna  
and i swore off loving again  
But you  
(oh  
god)  
How could i  
Could i ever  
consider ever not loving you

Headstrong, heartstrong

How could i  
I can  
Because  
At times  
It seems like you won’t see

You can’t   
Won’t  
See anything

unlearned  
Stubborn heart  
Obstinate   
You talk  
So  
Loud  
Yet  
speak nothing of consequence


End file.
